


Fill Me Up Good

by Perversions



Series: Voltron NSFW Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Bottom Keith, Double Penetration, Keith's been fucking both of them and they're okay with it guys, M/M, NSFWeek Day 1: Threesome, Shkunk, Size Queen Keith, Threesome - M/M/M, Voltron NSFW Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: “Shhhhh, easy, Keith. You’re doing so good for us, baby.”Hunk peppered his temple with kisses, whispering and complimenting him on how well he was taking them. “It won’t be long now before we can fuck you…”Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.Yes.





	Fill Me Up Good

**Author's Note:**

> voltron's nsfw week was in august and here i am late to the party because none of you cucks told me that it was happening. (i'm sure i was busy that week, tho, but i'm pointing fingers at ya'll)

“Shhhhh, easy, Keith. You’re doing so good for us, baby.”

If four of Shiro’s fingers weren’t in his ass, Keith would have pushed him away for that comment. He wasn’t the one with seven fingers inside him, especially when three of those were Hunks.

Hunk peppered his temple with kisses, whispering and complimenting him on how well he was taking them. “It won’t be long now before we can fuck you…”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. _Yes_.

It was no secret that he was fucking both Shiro and Hunk at the same time. They had been open to the idea at the start and held no hard feelings amongst each other. If Keith needed a thicker fuck, he would go to Hunk. For something faster, he would crawl into Shiro’s bed. It was that simple.

Not everyone was accepting of it. Allura made plenty of complaints whenever he came strolling into the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers and Hunk's or Shiro’s shirt. She would tell him that this “infidelity” wasn’t fitting of a Voltron paladin. After a while, Allura would stop complaining until Keith did it enough times.

They curled their fingers at the same time and Keith tossed his head back, resting it on Shiro’s shoulder. “ _Fuck_!”

“You were gone for a while there,” Shiro muttered into his ear. “What were you thinking about?”

He licked his lips. “That if I don’t get your cocks inside me right now, I’m going to fuck someone else. Maybe Lance needs a good lay. Or Coran.” Keith snorted. “Allura might be able to give it to me better than you two.”

“I think I’ve had it with that bad mouth of his,” Hunk commented.

Shiro entangled his fingers in Keith’s hair and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. “Did you hear that? Even Hunk’s done with your shit.”

Keith moaned. “It feels good not to be the only one now, huh?”

“It does.”

Hunk moved to kiss Keith’s knee. “We’re just making sure you’re prepped for us. That’s all.”

That was the frustrating part. They’ve been fingering him for what felt like hours. Keith wouldn’t have brought it up if he knew that they would be this tender with him. He reached back and carded his fingers through Shiro’s hair. His other hand reached out and gripped Hunk’s wrist. “I won’t break,” Keith promised. “Come on and _fuck me_.”

When they looked at each other, Keith swore that they were using some sort of telepathy to talk. That only served to frustrate Keith even more and he rolled his hips along their fingers, trying and failing to get them deeper inside him. There was no warning as they pulled their fingers out, leaving him gaping and desperate to have them inside him once more.

Hunk grabbed Keith by his hips and eased him around to face Shiro. Keith eagerly spread his legs wider, straddling his hips, moaning as their cocks brushed together. They leaked onto Shiro’s stomach and he resisted the urge to lean down and lick it from the crevices of his abdominals.

“Don’t get eager too quickly,” Hunk warned, pushing Keith forward until he was pressed against Shiro’s pecs.

“Now why would I do that?” Keith questioned. He wiggled his hips as they were lifted, freeing Shiro’s cock from beneath him. “It’s not like I haven’t been waiting for this for _weeks_ —” He gasped and pressed his forehead against Shiro’s chest. The lubed lip of his cock pushed into him, stretching him out once more. “ _Yeeeesssss_ …”

Shiro kissed his temple and Hunk ran a firm hand up his back, comforting him as he sunk down fully onto his cock. It felt so good to be stretched like this. Shiro always managed to touch the deepest part of him. Even now his cock was close to that little bundle of nerves that would have Keith seeing stars.

Keith lifted his hips, crying out in frustration when Hunk and Shiro both placed a hand on his hips. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

“We’re just getting started, Keith,” Shiro whispered into his ear.

“Let us do all the work,” Hunk said behind him, giving his hip a comforting squeeze.

Keith would have rather just hopped on their cocks and rode them until they were sore. If he left it in their hands than they would take too long for his liking. Taking both of their cocks at once required patience, but since when had Keith ever been about patience? There would be no discussion on this matter and he reluctantly lowered himself back on Shiro’s cock.

“Good boy,” Shiro cooed. He bucked up into Keith, pulling out the most delicious sounds from him. “You like it when I fill you up, don’t you?” He grabbed Keith’s ass cheeks and spread them wide. “How does he look back there, Hunk?”

Hunk groaned, and a chill ran up Keith’s spine. Fingers touched his stretched rim and Keith fought back a moan. “He looks beautiful like this.”

“ _Fuck_.” Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck. How much of their teasing was he going to endure? He could only handle so much. Pushing himself onto his hands, he rolled his hips against Shiro’s. “Come on and fuck me so I can fuck you both.”

They looked at each other over Keith’s shoulder once more.

Shiro gripped his hips with bruising force and pummeled up into his hole. Keith’s mouth gaped open, his head falling forward. Shiro’s cock stretched him and stroked him so deeply. Alone, Shiro could get Keith off multiple times. Whenever he thought he was done, Keith was taken by surprise by Shiro’s stamina and had to hang on for the ride of his life.

“Is this how you sound when you’re with Shiro?” Hunk whispered in his ear.

“Does he sound different with you?” Shiro questioned. His pace had faltered, and Keith was ready to scream bloody murder.

“Mhm.” Hunk leaned forward and kissed Keith’s freckled shoulder. “He whimpers more than he moans.”

“Is that so?” Shiro slowed his pace even more. “I wonder what he would sound when we fuck him _together._ ”

“Let’s get him ready then.”

Keith’s entire body shuddered. He spread his legs wider as Hunk’s slick fingers toyed with his rim. He chewed on his lip as a thick finger slipped into him. Keith never thought that he would feel this full with only _one_ of Hunk’s fingers and Shiro’s cock. If this was what it felt like, what would two cocks be like? Any other two cocks and Keith was confident that he would be able to handle them with ease.

But Hunk's and Shiro’s thick cocks at the same time?

Keith was going to _break_.

And he _wanted_ that to happen.

Another thick finger pressed in and Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “O-oh, fuck…”

“Does it hurt?” Hunk asked with his lips against his neck.

“Don’t lie to us, Keith,” Shiro warned. He had stopped fucking Keith so that Hunk could stretch him open.

Keith bit his lips and closed his eyes. There was that sting of pain underlying that beautiful stretch. He _hated_ its existence. “Just… just give me a bit.”

As he took deep breaths, Shiro and Hunk peppered him with kisses—Hunk at his shoulders and Shiro at his arms. The pain soon became dull and Keith shifted his hips. Without wasting another second, Hunk stretched his rim open, preparing him for his cock. A third finger in and Keith had to him stop once more so that he could adjust to the size. Hunk only started again when he gave him the okay.

“You’re almost there, baby,” Hunk said into his ear. He ran his tongue over the shell of it, sighing softly as Keith dropped himself on his fingers.

“I’m ready for it now.”

Shiro sat up and kissed Keith’s collarbone. “Don’t rush this, Keith. We could hurt you if we’re not careful.”

Keith grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned him down to the bed. “Yes! I can’t stand waiting any longer.” He thrust back against Hunk’s fingers and Shiro’s cock. “Please, just fuck me…”

Shiro sighed. “Better give it to him, Hunk. He’ll tie us up and ride our cocks if we don’t.”

Keith looked over his shoulder just to see Hunk frown. “Are you two sure?”

“Definitely,” Keith and Shiro said at once.

Hunk didn’t seem pleased by their decision, but he didn’t fight it. Keith trusted him to pull out when he knew he was making him uncomfortable. It’s happened plenty of times before. Hunk knew what he was doing.

Keith ran his fingers through his hair, listening to the sound of Hunk slicking up his cock. Goosebumps broke out on his skin with every stroke he listened to. He took in a deep breath, feeling the tip of Hunk’s cock against his rim. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. Keith couldn’t begin to count the number of wet dreams he’s had about this.

“Oh— _oh_.” Keith screwed his eyes shut and licked his lips.

Hunk’s cock sunk deeper and deeper into him, his hands holding Keith’s hips tightly. When the stretch was too much, Keith dug his nails into his wrist until he stopped. They went slowly until Hunk finally bottomed out inside him.

It felt _blissful_.

Shiro and Hunk stretched him out so _good_. “ _Oh_ , this should have happened sooner…” Keith muttered.

“Yeah, it is,” Shiro agreed. He squeezed Keith’s waist, his thumb dancing along his ribs. “ _Fuck_ , you haven’t been this tight in so long…”

Keith scoffed, but it died off into a moan when Hunk shifted inside him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Hunk answered. He had his nose buried in Keith’s hair and his hands on his hips were starting to hurt. “You just feel so _good_.”

Keith would let it slide. For now. After this was done and he was fully recovered, Keith was going to get Shiro for the comment. He shifted his hips, rolling them until the smallest fraction of their cocks slipped out of him. “Come on, you two… _Give it to me_.”

Hunk was the first one to start moving. He pulled out slowly— _too_ slowly. Keith’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head with each inch that came out of him. Only the tip remained when Hunk decided to push back into him. He pushed until he was flushed against Keith’s hips. Then Shiro moved, using the same slow pace that Keith was ready to scream about.

They set their own rhythm, fucking Keith slowly and ignoring how he clawed and begged for them to speed up. It was a dance that they had control of and all Keith could do was allow them to move him however they wanted. It was driving him mad and he wanted nothing more than to drop down on their cocks and give them the ride of their life.

Keith pressed his back against Hunk’s chest and ran his fingers through his hair. “Hunk, babe, don’t keep teasing me like this.” He gave his hair a little tug. “I know how you get when you get frustrated. I know how _rough_ you can be.” Keith looked down at Shiro, meeting his challenging gaze with one of his own. “Show Shiro how it’s done.”

The thin tendrils of Hunk’s control _snapped_ at that moment.

Hunk’s grip tightened, and he _pounded_ into Keith.

Keith fell forward, his cheek pressed against Shiro’s pec. His mouth hung open, drool oozing out and collecting on Shiro’s naked skin. Hunk always knew how to fuck him so good like this. Shiro was good at fucking him roughly, but Hunk? Hunk was the _king_ of rough fucks. All the pent stress had to be released somehow and this was how.

With what little strength that Keith could muster, he pushed himself onto his hands and stared down at Shiro. He stared up at Keith like he was enthralled by how well he was taking them both. Shiro should never have doubted him.

“What’s the matter, Shiro?” Keith licked his lips. “Do you feel inferior knowing that Hunk can fuck me harder and better than you can?”

Shiro growled at him, something that Keith hadn’t heard come from him since he crashlanded from space. “You really like testing my patience, don’t you?”

Keith would have fallen limp against Shiro’s chest if it wasn’t for Hunk’s quick thinking. His arms wrapped around Keith and pulled him close to his chest. They pounded into him until he was catatonic, and his vision went white. He wasn’t sure if he was screaming or if he had gone completely silent. His burning vocal chords said something else entirely.

Hunk kissed behind his ear. “What do you think now, Keith? How much do you like being fucked open by me and Shiro?”

There were no words that Keith could formulate to answer him. He stared down at Shiro then turned his head to look back at Hunk. His lips were dry, and they still were even as he licked them. “I… I…”

Shiro’s hand stroked his cock and Keith tossed his head back. Oh, _fuck_ , it was all so good! Their cocks inside him, Hunk’s arms wrapped around him, Shiro’s hand pulling him closer to the edge. His legs shook when Shiro squeezed the base of his cock, ripping him right off the edge of bliss.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Keith dug his nails into Shiro’s arm and even Hunk’s wrist. This was unfair. They had teased him enough and he wanted to scream at them for what they had done. “I-it’s so good! Oh, please… _please_ let me cum!” He tried to shift his thighs, trying to get Shiro’s hand to start moving again.

It did but only when they had stopped thrusting into him, another thing that Keith grew irritated by. Shiro’s hand flew up and down his cock, pressing his thumb into the slit with every other upwards pull. Hunk whispered in his ear. He ran his hand up and down Keith’s side. Soothing and calm words were spoken to him, but he couldn’t hear any of them.

Keith howled to the ceiling as he cummed, spilling over Shiro’s hand and chest. He went slack against Hunk’s chest, trying and failing to catch his breath. That was incredible. It had been too long since he had cummed that hard. He could feel his cock twitch in Shiro’s hand and a pleasant, warm feeling spread throughout him.

“How do you feel, baby?” Shiro asked. He pulled his hand back and licked it clean, moaning from the taste. “Do you think you can handle us a little while longer?”

He could feel their cocks twitch in his ass and Keith groaned. They still hadn’t cummed yet. He had thought in such a tight space, they would have cummed long before he did. Licking his lips once more, Keith nodded his head. “ _Give it to me_.”

Keith whimpered as he was pushed down onto Shiro’s chest. They fucked hard into him, stroking the deepest part of him. They kept him gaping wide, taking turns pulling out and pushing back into him. Every now and then, their cocks would slip out of his hole and he would whimper from the loss. They were quick to fill him up.

It all felt so good and Keith could feel his cock hardening once more. It rubbed against Shiro’s abs the harder he was fucked into bliss. The knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Oh… _fuck_ …”

Shiro chuckled in his ear. “I can feel your cock… Keith. You’re turned on this much from this, aren’t you?”

“Please… oh, _please_ …”

“What’s that, Keith…?” Hunk asked, hovering over him. He slipped a hand between Keith and Shiro’s body and wrapped a hand around Keith’s cock. “You’re hard already? That’s new even for you…”

Keith shifted and tried to move his hips as they slowed down. They couldn’t keep doing this—not to him or even themselves. One of them had to crack and give in. “Fuck me. Please, oh fucking _please_ fuck me!”

“Then be a good boy and cum for us again,” Shiro ordered.

Their fierce pounding continued, and Keith knew that he was screaming. His voice echoed along the metal walls. If anyone else on the ship heard him through the vents, he didn’t care. Let them hear how he was being fucked open by the two biggest cocks on their team. Keith’s voice grew hoarse, but he continued to shriek until he cummed once again, splattering his and Shiro’s torso.

They fucked him harder and harder until Shiro finally tipped over the edge, Hunk following shortly after him. Keith had never been filled with such intense heat before. Hunk lowered his body onto his, burying his face in his hair. He felt safe sandwiched between them. Shiro whispered into his ear and Hunk ran his hand up and down his side.

“That was a good idea,” Hunk said as he peeled himself off of them. He pulled out and squeezed Keith’s thigh when he whimpered.

With a sigh, Keith rolled off Shiro’s chest and relaxed against the sheets, closing his eyes. Shiro disappeared from his side and he moved himself to the center of the bed, making himself comfortable. He spread himself out and sighed. Before long, Hunk and Shiro were at his side with a cup of water and a wet cloth. Their touch was gentle as they cleaned Keith and lifted his head so that he could take a few grateful sips. They climbed into bed and draped an arm around him when they were done, pulling themselves closer to him.

“Can we do that again?” Keith asked with a hoarse voice. A shudder ran up his spine as he felt their breaths on his neck.

“Another time, Keith,” Shiro assured.

“Yeah.” Hunk squeezed Keith’s hip. “I think me and Shiro are going to indulge in his often.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't do a threesome without doing double penetration. i can't. it's a perversions trademark and you bet your ass that it'll happen in more group sex fics. i hope you guys liked it. ♥
> 
> catch me being gross on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) or talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). ♥


End file.
